Using an "Adolescent Trauma" conceptual framework, the Carolina Adolescent Health Project (CAHP) has described and compared the health an well-being of intervention and control adolescents who were exposed to Hurricane Hugo and the health and well-being of intervention and control adolescents who were exposed to Hurricane Hugo and the Persian Gulf War. Beginning in the Fall of 1990 and using a combination naturalistic field-study and quasi- experimental design, CAHP measured psychological status, physical health, and school performance with six-semi annual surveys (N= 1,684), baseline physical exams and interviews (n= 1,207), and annual school archival data. To ameliorate the negative effects of trauma, CAHP conducted a 30-hour intervention ( CAHP Workbook) over a three-year period to increase adolescents' (n=316) protective variables (healthy coping, self-efficacy, and social support). The large sample (twice that anticipated) and the ambitious scope of the project (surveys, physical examinations, interviews, school records, and intervention) prevented time for in-depth analyses of quantitative and qualitative data. This third revision of a competing grant application seek to continue to analyze longitudinal quantitative and qualitative data related to the long-term effects of these trauma, the effects of demographic variables and economic support, and the buffering effects of protective variables. All applicable statistical methods including multivariate repeated measures ANOVA will be used to analyze data. CAHP's strengths include the cooperation of three school districts, a quasi-experimental design, a non-referred sample that is 50% female/male with 56% minority representation, the participation of 89% of the eligible population, an abundance of longitudinal quantitative and qualitative data obtained by multi-methods, the establishment of computer programs to efficiently store and retrieve complex longitudinal data, the continued participation of intervention subjects, and the development of a multidisciplinary, cohesive, experienced research team.